El Juego Del Ángel
by Morthe
Summary: El mejor regalo es aquel que recibes de tu propio ángel… ¿O es que significa más aquel regalo dado por esa persona especial?, *Multi-pairing*.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Juego Del Ángel**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Parejas: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos - : o0o0o0o (Cambios de escena)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi *ChicoxChico*

* * *

La cumbre mundial ya había comenzado. Todos los países se encontraban dispuestos alrededor de una enorme y ovalada mesa, escuchando atentamente lo que tenía que decir el país expositor, Alemania. El sepulcral silencio solo era cortado por la voz barítona del rubio y el suave rasgueo de los bolígrafos sobre el papel. Era una reunión eficiente, extrañamente eficiente.

A lo lejos, unos suaves ronquidos se escuchaban quedamente, y por extraño que parezca estos no pertenecían a Grecia. No, estos provenían de unos sitios más hacia la izquierda, justo entre Japón y la silla en la que momentos antes había estado sentado Alemania.

Italia Del Norte dormitaba con la cabeza sobre sus papeles. La reunión había comenzado hace apenas 15 minutos, pero Feliciano hace 10 que ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Era inevitable, no había podido dormir bien la noche pasada y además de eso, la grave voz de Alemania se le antojaba tan relajante.

Feliciano soñaba con deliciosa pasta, pero ese sueño fue interrumpido por el contacto de algo sobre su cabeza. Extrañado, se llevó una mano hacia la zona afectado y miró a su alrededor, intentando identificar la cosa que había impactado contra él, y para su fortuna la encontró.

Cogió la pequeña bola de papel del suelo y la desdobló con cuidado. Sobre la blanca superficie, una frase se encontraba escrita.

"_Eres mi ángel"_

- ¿Ve~? – Miró a su alrededor extrañado, intentando identificar a la persona dueña aquel trozo papel. Pero como nunca antes, todos parecían estar atentos a las palabras del rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede Italia-kun? – preguntó el japonés a su costado.

- Ve~ Mira Kiku, alguien me ha tirado esto – Le mostró el trozo de papel a su amigo – ¿Crees que se hayan equivocado?

- Es probable, pero a mí me parece que tienes un admirador secreto. ¿No hay una firma por algún lado?

- No, solo esa frase…

Feliciano se quedó mirando fijamente el papel entre sus manos. Un admirador secreto… en realidad nunca había tenido uno, bueno, hasta ese momento. Feliciano pensó en las personas que podrían ser su admirador, pero solamente una se le vino a la cabeza, y esa imagen hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente y sus mejillas se cubrieran de un suave rubor.

Miró emocionado a Alemania, acaso él… no, era imposible, no se imaginaba a una persona tan seria como él escribiendo semejante cursilería, además que se encontraba a mucha distancia de él exponiendo un tema del cual no estaba muy seguro de qué se trataba. Suspiró, quizás el papelito estaba destinado para otra persona.

Feliciano guardó el papel en su bolsillo y se dispuso a dormir. Un enorme plato de pasta napolitana empezaba a aparecer en sus sueños, pero repentinamente desapareció, y en su lugar una idea asaltó su mente.

- El precio del dólar está cayendo, e irremediablemente el euro está tomando el mismo… - Una mano se alzó entre todas. Alemania interrumpió su discurso y miró a la persona dueña de aquella mano – Italia, si tienes una pregunta hazla saber al final del discurso.

Pero la mano continuó insistentemente levantada, agitándose de un lado a otro. Alemania se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Ya sabía que en algún momento le interrumpirían, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto. Suspiró cansado.

- Bien Italia, tienes 8 minutos para decir lo que tengas que decir.

_- Grazie!_ … Ve~ ¡Escuchen todos! – Feliciano esperó a que le prestaran atención y luego continuó emocionado – Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos al juego del ángel?, ¡Será muy divertido!

Murmullos y algunos suspiros resignados inundaron la sala. Todas las miradas se dirigían interrogatorias hacia el castaño.

- ¿Qué es eso? aru – Preguntó el representante de China.

- Ve~, es un juego que me contó Venezuela – Señaló a la chica morena ubicada entre Chile y Cuba – Se trata de sortear nuestros nombres en papelitos y la persona que nos toque será nuestro protegido, y nosotros seremos el ángel de esa persona. Intercambiaremos regalos cada cierto tiempo y en Año Nuevo revelaremos de quienes somos ángeles. Ve~…

La sala se quedó en silencio, cada uno procesando la información recibida.

- ¡Es una estupenda idea! – gritó de improvisto Estados Unidos – Yo el _Hero _estoy a favor, ¡Hagámoslo!

- Pues yo estoy en contra – replicó Inglaterra – ¿Cómo puedo aceptar una idea tan idiota?, tenemos mayores problemas como para perder el tiempo.

- Vamos, _Angleterre _no seas tan huraño – Intervino Francia – En mi país ese juego se conoce como _ami invisible. _Es una oportunidad perfecta para repartir_ amour_~

- Kesesese estoy de acuerdo con Francia, hagámoslo – Replicó Prusia, frotando sus manos una contra otra – Me pregunto a que afortunado país le tocara ser el ángel de ore-sama.

_- Bruder! _¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Alemania al recién llegado – deberías estar en casa, tú no eres oficialmente un país.

- No seas gruñón Ludy. Además, ¿Cómo podría privar a los demás de mi asombrosa persona?

- Indecente – Dijo por lo bajo Austria.

- Yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mi señorito.

- Indecente – Austria retiró molesto el dedo que picaba su mejilla.

- ¿Esa cosa le está molestando señor Austria? – Hungría sacó su sartén de quien sabe donde – yo me encargaré de él.

- No te creas tanto marimacha, tú tampoco puedes vivir sin mí ¿Verdad?

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Hungría con sartén en mano comenzó a perseguir a Prusia por toda la sala.

- Pues yo quiero ser el ángel de mi Romano – España se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar al aludido.

- ¡No te acerques bastardo! – Gritó furioso Romano intentando apartar a España.

- ¡Noru~! ¿Serás mi ángel verdad? ¿Verdad? – Gritó Dinamarca refregando su rostro contra el noruego.

- Aléjate – Replicó este sin cambiar de expresión, a su lado Islandia solo suspiró.

- ¡Que me sueltes bastardo!

- Romano es tan lindo~.

- Vamos _Angleterre_, déjame llenarte de _amour_

- ¡No me toques rana! – Replicaba furioso el anglosajón – No pienso participar y punto.

- Vamos, ¿Acaso no hay alguien al que le desees demostrar tu _amour_?

- ¿A-alguien? – Los ojos de Inglaterra se desviaron hacia cierto japonés que platicaba amenamente con Grecia. Sus mejillas enrojecieron – pues…

- ¡Iggy! ¡Juguemos juntos!

- ¡No me grites en el odio gordo!

- ¿Grecia-san va a participar? – Preguntó educadamente el japonés.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Participarás? – Respondió el adormilado griego.

- Sería interesante, además que Italia parece muy emocionado con la idea.

- Entonces participare – Le sonrió tiernamente.

- ¡Oye tú! Aléjate de Kiku – Gritó Turquía a unos asientos de distancia.

- No me hables barbudo.

Sadiq se levantó furioso de su sitio al lado de Egipto y acercándose a la pareja, apartó al griego y tomó de una mano a Japón. Grecia le tomó inmediatamente de la otra.

- Yo seré su ángel – Turquía le jaló a su lado

- Quien quisiera a un ángel como tú, yo seré su ángel – Heracles jaló al japonés a su lado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Olvídalo! Yo seré su ángel.

- No, yo.

- Est-o… Turko-san, Grecia-san… - Kiku comenzaba a resentir el jale de ambos países en sus brazos – Cálmense, por favor.

- ¿Qué onda con estos weys? – México esquivó un lapicero que salió volando directo a su cabeza.

- No se - Respondió a su lado Perú – Pero que suerte que no traje a mi llama a esta reunión de zafados – ambos países asintieron.

Alemania miraba la escena aparentemente impasible, pero la verdad era que se encontraba en su límite, unas cuantas venas comenzaron a saltar en su frente. Un agudo dolor de cabeza le asaltó repentinamente, las voces y gritos a su alrededor no hacían más que atormentarlo. Miró el reloj y descubrió con rabia que habían pasado 30 minutos de las 8 que había autorizado, apretó sus puños con fuerza. Eso se ganaba por ser tan blando con el italiano.

Un lápiz que salió volando de quien sabe donde e impactó en la cabeza del rubio, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Silencio! – Gritó exasperado.

La voz autoritaria resonó por todo el lugar eh hizo eco en contra de las paredes. Los países se callaron en el acto.

- Ya fue suficiente, terminaremos con el tema. Quien esté a favor de la propuesta de Italia levante la mano – Casi todas las manos se levantaron en el acto.

- Quien esté en contra de la propuesta, levante la mano. – Una solitaria mano se levantó firmemente.

- ¡Me niego a participar en esto! – exclamó desafiante Suiza – No pienso gastar mi dinero en comprarle nada a nadie.

- Kesesese no creí que hubiera alguien más tacaño que el señorito.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó furioso al albino.

- No obligaremos a nadie a participar – Continuó Alemania – Quien no quiera jugar dígalo ahora.

Suiza mantuvo su mano levantada, su decisión era absoluta.

- Hermano… – susurró a su lado Liechtenstein – parece un juego divertido.

- Pero yo no…

- Anímate, nos divertiremos juntos – La pequeña le sonrió tiernamente y sostuvo su mano levantada.

- Yo… - Suiza, bajó el brazo dubitativamente.

- ¿Por favor?

- De acuerdo – Suiza miró a otro lado – pero solo porque tú lo dices.

Alemania esperó a que alguien más se mostrara en contra, pero ninguna otra mano se alzó.

- Bien, esta decidido, se jugará el juego. Ahora retomemos el tema principal.

Una queja sorda se escuchó unánime. Alemania cambió de diapositiva, y señalando el nuevo gráfico retomó su discurso.

Feliciano sonrió satisfecho, no esperaba que los demás países le apoyaran, pero ahora que todo ya estaba decidido no podía hacer más que sonreír. Se acomodó en su asiento y un crujido tenue le llamó la atención, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño papelito. Era verdad, con los acontecimientos actuales se había olvidado completamente de ese asunto.

Estaba seguro que eso le pertenecía a alguien más… pero, ¿Y si no era así? No quería herir a nadie. Suspiró, haría como que no había visto nada, era lo mejor. Feliciano guardó nuevamente el papelito en su bolsillo y prestó atención a las palabras del alemán.

o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bien, y con esto damos por terminada la reunión – Mencionó Alemania por lo alto – El próximo encuentro está programado de aquí a dos semanas, se les hará llegar un mensaje con los detalles pertinentes.

Todos los países suspiraron aliviados. Había pasado exactamente 3 horas y 44 minutos de incesantes y aburridos discursos sobre temas que nadie presto demasiada atención. Pero la ansiedad no se debía solamente a las ganas de volver a sus respectivos países, ahora estaba "aquel tema" de por medio.

- Italia – El aludido le miró – Explícanos las reglas y los procedimientos de tu juego.

- ¡Si señor! – Respondió de forma militar el italiano - Ve~ Lo primero que debemos hacer es que cada uno escriba su nombre en unos trozos de papel y lo doble varias veces para que no se note el nombre, luego los ponemos todos en una caja.

- Ya escucharon – ordenó Alemania – Tienen 5 minutos para escribir sus nombres. Necesitamos a alguien imparcial para que se haga cargo de la caja.

Todo el mundo miró a Suiza, este simplemente bufó molesto.

Se repartió papelitos cortados del mismo tamaño entre todos los presentes, incluyendo Prusia y alguna que otra micro nación que se había colado en la reunión. Por unos minutos no se escucharon más que el sonido de los bolígrafos sobre el papel. Una vez pasado los 5 minutos, Suiza pasó por todo el salón recogiendo los papeles y colocándolos en la caja. Luego, revolvió el contenido de la caja y pasó nuevamente por toda la sala.

Cada país tenía a alguien en mente, era por ese motivo que escoger un papel y esperar a que saliese la persona deseada era cuestión de suerte. La ansiedad se podía leer en el rostro de todos.

- Bien – Continuó Italia – Ahora que todos tienen su papel, pueden abrirlos. El nombre que está escrito en el papel es el nombre de la persona de la cual ustedes son sus ángeles. La única regla es que no deben mencionar el nombre de quien les tocó a nadie, eso será revelado al final del juego.

Todos asintieron y miraron el nombre escrito en los papeles.

Un grito generalizado sacudió el lugar.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :D muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y ¡espero que les haya gustado!

¡En mi país este juego es muy popular!, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero en realidad es muy similar a "Amigo secreto", de hecho es la misma temática, solo que se cambia en pequeños detalles.

Estuve investigando un poco, y al parece este juego se creó en Venezuela, es por eso que eh decidido meter a los países latinos en esta locura :D *se emociona* lol.

La verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo voy a organizar los papelitos jajajaja xDD tengo algunas ideas en mente pero quizás lo haga por sorteo, no sé… Si ustedes tienen alguna petición de parejas o alguna idea de quién les gustaría que sea el ángel de quien, ¡Háganmelo saber!

Ahh se me olvidaba, este fic lo terminaré antes de año nuevo, por lo que publicaré los capítulos bastante seguido, no creo que sean más de cinco o seis … ya veré xD

Nos leemos!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Juego Del Ángel**

**Capítulo 02**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Parejas: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos - : o0o0o0o (Cambios de escena)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi *ChicoxChico*; Palabrotas dichas por aquí y por allá.

* * *

La sala entera se embargó repentinamente en un profundo e incomodo silencio, la estupefacción se podía leer claramente en el rostro de todos los presentes.

Pasaban los minutos, pero nadie parecía estar plenamente consciente de ello. Simplemente se encontraban allí, sentados cual estatuas, observando el papel que representaba el castigo para unos, y la alegría para otros. Era extraño, tal sepulcral silencio en una habitación que se caracterizaba por ser particularmente ruidosa definitivamente auguraba algo malo, o ¿Quizás era algo bueno?

Un incesante sonido como de risas reprimidas rompió el silencio. Estas, pronto pasaron de ser un molesto murmullo a una estruendosa carcajada que se extendió por toda la habitación.

- Kesesese, justo lo que esperaba – Prusia reía escandalosamente mientras miraba fijamente el papel entre sus manos, su sonrisa era orgullosa. No cabía duda que él era _awesome_.

- ¡Romano! – Gritó España con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría a abrazar al molesto italiano que en ese preciso momento maldecía el no haber escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¡Suéltame bastardo!

- ¡Pero Romano! Yo quería ser tu ángel.

- Pues es tu puta suerte, ¡Aguántate!

España hizo un puchero y miró molesto el nombre en su papel, "Sealand". No era justo, ¡Él quería a su Romano! No es que tuviera nada en contra de aquel niño, después de todo era muy lindo, pero el realmente quería ser el ángel de su italiano.

Lovino bufó molesto y apartó la vista del rostro lloroso del español. Si el bastardo aquel creía que tenía mala suerte, ¡Era que no había visto su papel! Definitivamente Dios lo debía de estar castigando por algo, como si no se explicaba que de entre 50 jodidos nombre le tocara justamente "ese".

Maldijo por lo bajo y miró con odio el nombre escrito en su papel, "Alemania".

.

- Ve~… - Feliciano apoyó su mentón sobre la superficie de la mesa y soltó un suspiro desganado.

Lentamente desvió su mirada y la posó en el sector en donde se encontraban sentados los asiáticos, específicamente sobre su protegida, "Vietnam".

Se supone que debería estar feliz, después de todo le había tocado una chica muy linda como compañera del juego, pero… por un instante, había guardado las esperanzas de que la persona que le tocara fuera Alemania.

- Ve~…

- ¿Se encuentra bien Italia-kun? – preguntó preocupado el japonés a su lado.

- No me tocó Alemania… - soltó con un suspiro.

- Lo lamento mucho – Kiku le sonrió comprensivo y posó una mano sobre su hombro – Pero eso no significa que no pueda darle un regalo en año nuevo.

- ¡Es verdad! – El rostro de Italia se iluminó en el acto – Aunque me hubiera gustado ser su ángel… Ve~ me pregunto a quien le habrá tocado Alemania.

.

- ¡Que me estas mojando la camisa bastardo!

- ¡Romanoooo~!

.

- Su hermano parece algo molesto – Exclamó divertido Kiku viendo la escena de esos dos.

- Es verdad – Ambos sonrieron - Ve~ ¡Kiku! ¡Quién te tocó!

- Eh-h, yo… – Las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de rojo – La verdad no es nadie importante.

- Pero Kiku, ¡Tu cara esta toda roja! – El italiano rió y señaló divertido las mejillas del japonés.

En respuesta el rostro del nipón se puso de un color escarlata profundo. Kiku guardó apresuradamente su papel en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Se encontraba apenado, pero una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

.

Dinamarca no prestaba atención al escándalo que se formaba a su alrededor. Después de todo tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, como en aquel maldito nombre escrito en su papel, "Suecia". Sus manos se empuñaron y temblaron ligeramente. Una insólita mueca de disgusto se formó en el siempre risueño rostro del danés.

A su lado, Noruega miró entre extrañado y ligeramente asustado el cambio repentino del rubio. Aunque nunca lo diría, el no ver aquella sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro le hacía sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Mathias al darse cuenta que era observado por el noruego, cambió su expresión rápidamente a una más rejalada y la eterna sonrisa bobalicona apareció nuevamente en sus labios.

- ¡Noru~! – se abalanzó sobre el más bajo, y fingidas lagrimas aparecieron en el rabillo de su ojo derecho – ¡Noru~! ¡No me tocó ser tu ángel!

- Es un alivio – respondió el noruego.

- No me digas eso, ¡Consuélame!

- Eres tan molesto

Un aura verde apareció alrededor del noruego, activando en el acto el instinto de supervivencia del danés. Mathias soltó al rubio rápidamente y retrocedió algunos pasos para estar seguro, pero aun conservando el puchero en su rostro.

- Y por cierto, ¿Quién te tocó?

- Eso no te importa.

Noruega volvió a sentir los brazos alrededor suyo. Palabras como "¡Por favor!" y "¡El rey del norte te lo ordena!" se escuchan claramente pero el noruego primero moriría antes de decirle al idiota el nombre de quien le había tocado.

- ¡Noru~!

Bufó molesto y sostuvo firmemente el papel en su mano. Su expresión era la misma, pero un casi imperceptible rubor asaltó sus mejillas. En la arrugada superficie, un nombre igualmente arrugado se encontraba remarcado con negro, "Dinamarca".

.

Inglaterra miraba fijamente el papel en sus manos, aun no podía creérselo. Acarició con los dedos sus desordenados cabellos y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro. La probabilidad era 1 en 50, casi imposible, pero sin embargo, allí estaba. Sostuvo firmemente el papel con el nombre de "Japón" escrito sobre ella. Una nueva y radiante sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_- Mon amour_ Arthur parece muy feliz – dijo a su lado Francia.

- No me arruines el momento rana.

- Pero es curioso, me pregunto qué nombre estará escrito en ese papel.

- ¡Jamás te lo diré! Ahora cierra tu _fucking_ boca – soltó Inglaterra horrorizado de la posibilidad de que Francis supiera aquello. Seguramente le molestaría de por vida.

- Tienes que hacer algo con esa molesta actitud _Angleterre – _soltó indignado Francia – De lo contrario te volverás a quedar solo.

Arthur no respondió, en realidad no tenía palabras para responder aquello. Le dirigió una mirada de odio al francés y volteó su vista nuevamente hacia su papel. Jamás volvería a estar solo, porque lo tenía a él.

- ¡Iggy! – un peso descomunal se tiró encima suyo, haciéndole perder el aire.

- ¡Quítate que pesas gordo!

- No estoy gordo~ – Alfred infló infantilmente sus cachetes – son mis músculos.

- Lo que sea, ¡Ahora quítate! – Arthur suspiró aliviado cuando el americano se retiró de su espalda.

- ¿Y? ¿y? ¿Quién te tocó?

- ¡No te importa!

_- Come on_~

_- Angleterre_ está más tsundere de lo usual – soltó Francia mirando divertido la escena.

- Seguramente está apenado porque le tocó al _Hero_, hahahahaha – rió escandalosamente el americano – ¿Y a ti quien te tocó Francia?

- Oh~ _mon petite Argentine_ tendrá el gran honor de tener al país de _amour_ como ángel.

Un escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de Arthur y Alfred, mentalmente le dieron sus condolencias al país en cuestión.

- ¿Y a ti _Amerique_?

- Creo que me dieron un papel equivocado – reprochó América mientras sacaba el papelito de su bolsillo – No conozco a este tal Ca-… Canad- … Canade-e…

- Canadá – corrigió Francis – ¿No es tu hermano?

- Hahahaha tienes razón – rió estruendosamente el americano – pero no lo eh visto en todo el día.

- Yo tampoco – respondió Inglaterra – probablemente se haya ido temprano.

Los tres países asintieron y continuaron con su conversación. Pero lamentablemente no se fijaron que unos sitios más hacia la izquierda se encontraba el susodicho país, justo al costado del sitio vació en donde se había sentado su hermano.

- Parece que aún soy invisible - Suspiró apenado – Al menos tu si me ves, ¿Verdad Kumacachi?

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Canadá, tu dueño.

Matthew volvió a suspirar. No era que se estuviera quejando, pero su hermano era demasiado indiscreto y ruidoso. Si al menos modulara el volumen de su voz él no tendría por qué haberse enterado de que su hermano era su ángel. Justo ahora, tenía un sabor agridulce en la boca.

.

Mientras Canadá se enteraba involuntariamente de cosas que no quería saber. En otro lado de la sala el ambiente era totalmente distinto. De hecho, parecía que la noche se había adelantado, trayendo una tétrica atmosfera consigo.

En una esquina en particular, una persona se encontraba recogida sobre si, el ambiente a su alrededor era particularmente oscuro y frío.

Rusia no lo entendía, de hecho, no quería entenderlo. Miró por enésima vez el nombre en su papel, como esperando que mágicamente este cambiara, pero no cambió. El mismo escalofriante nombre seguía escrito sobre el papel, "Bielorrusia".

Iván temblaba, un leve y asustado "Kolkolkolkol" salía de sus labios. Jamás debió de haber jugado ese maldito juego.

.

Un golpe en la mesa hizo saltar las cosas alrededor de la superficie de impacto. Turquía apretó los dientes y maldijo por lo bajo. Que de todas las personas le tocara justamente "él" debía de ser una broma. Incluso podría aceptar ser el ángel del niñato amante de los gatos antes que de "él".

Volvió a soltar una maldición por lo bajo mientras miraba con odio el nombre escrito en su papel, "Rusia", definitivamente tendría que ser una broma.

- Ya no pareces tan confiado – se burló a su lado Grecia.

- ¡Cállate! No estoy de humor para soportarte.

Grecia le miró molesto pero no replicó, por la actitud del turco podía adivinar que no la había tocado Kiku, y para su desgracia, a él tampoco.

Miró el largo nombre escrito de punta a punta en su papel, "República Turca del Norte de Chipre". Bufó molesto, todo lo que tenía que ver con el turco le molestaba.

- ¡Maldición! – soltó por décima vez Sadiq, mirando con furia el bulto tembloroso recogido en una esquina. Estaba a un paso de mandar a la mierda el maldito juego, pero unas pequeñas manos agarraron de improvisto sus piernas, distrayéndolo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Debajo de la enorme mesa, por entre los manteles, una cabeza se asomó curiosa. El pequeño República Turca del Norte de Chipre sonrió al saber que no se había equivocado de sitio.

- ¡Hey! – Turquía levantó al niño y lo sacó de debajo de la mesa – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Como no querían dejarnos entrar, Sealand y yo nos escabullimos cuando no nos miraban y nos escondimos debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Esa fue mi idea! – Gritó la cabeza rubia salida también de entre los manteles.

- ¡Peter! – Gritó Arthur al sentir la voz del niño – ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

- No fue difícil burlar a tu incompetente seguridad – Sealand le sacó su lengua y se rió de la expresión molesta de su hermano.

- Esta reunión es solo para países, ¡No puedes estar aquí!

- ¡Pero si yo soy un país!

- ¡No lo eres! – le gritó el inglés a la micro nación – Ahora vete a casa.

- ¡Me iré a casa si me reconoces como país! – le gritó el niño mientras escapaba de la nación más grande.

- ¡Regresa aquí!

Turquía ignoró a los escandalosos rubios y miró a la pequeña micro nación que en ese momento se encontraba saludando a Egipto. Una cosa blanca en la mano derecha del niño le llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué tienes en tu mano?

- Es el papel que me tocó en el sorteo.

- Muéstramelo.

EL niño se acercó a Sadiq y le mostró el pequeño trozo de papel que sostenía en su mano. Escrito sobre el papel, el nombre de "España" se veía claramente.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en los labios del turco. Hace unos cientos de años que no molestaba a dicha nación, podría ser interesante retomar viejas costumbres.

- Te ayudare a escoger el regalo – la micro nación se extrañó de la actitud de su tutor, pero simplemente asintió.

.

- ¡Mamá! - Gritaba Sealand mientras era perseguido por toda la sala.

- ¡Peter! – Gritó Tino al fijarse de que su pequeño "hijo" estaba siendo perseguido no solo por Arthur, sino también por seguridad.

Sealand identificó rápidamente a sus padres y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su "madre". Finlandia y Suecia se posicionaron frente a la micro nación, como protegiéndola.

- Sal de allí Peter – le gritó Arthur – te llevaré a casa.

- Inglaterra, nosotros lo cuidaremos - respondió Tino. En su detrás, Peter le sacó la lengua a sus perseguidores.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! – Arthur intentó cogerlo del brazo pero una ¿Pared? Se interpuso entre ellos.

- N'sotr's nos encarg'rem's.

- De-e acuerdo – Arthur se alejó unos pasos de la terrorífica persona en su delante – ¡P-pero solo por esta vez! Y más le vale que no se meta en problemas - Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

La "familia" volvió a sus respectivos sitios. El pequeño Peter se sentó feliz en el regazo de su "madre".

- Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Finlandia a la micro nación sentada en sus piernas.

- Me aburría en casa y el idiota me dijo que ustedes iban a venir, así que me escabullí cuando nadie me veía.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, pudo ser peligroso – el apenado niño asintió.

Suecia que miraba la escena a un lado, colocó una mano sobre el hombre de Tino y le dijo…

- Er's una b'ena esp'sa.

A Tino le dio ganas de responderle "¡Yo no soy tu esposa!" pero prefirió morderse la lengua y asentir.

.

- Hermano… – Linchenstein miró preocupada a su hermano – ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Cl-laro que estoy bi-ien! – Gritó Suiza mientras ocultaba su papel detrás suyo.

- Pero pareces nervioso.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!

- Entonces, ¿Me dirás quien te tocó como pareja?

- Eh-h, yo no- … yo… - Suiza miró nervioso a sus costados y arrugó el papel detrás suyo – Yo… no puedo decírtelo, p-porque son las reglas … ¡Si! Las reglas lo prohíben, lo siento.

- Ya veo – la niña suspiró triste.

Suiza miró apenado la expresión de su hermana. La verdad no le gustaba ponerla triste, pero es que realmente no podía decirle "aquello". Si es que en un principio no quiso jugar aquel estúpido juego fue porque había una mínima posibilidad que le tocara "él", y parecía que en contra de todas las probabilidades ese había sido el caso. Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Desvió la mirada hacia su protegido y cálidos recuerdos fluyeron libremente por su mente, sacándole de forma inconsciente una suave sonrisa. Sonrisa que pronto desapareció para dar lugar a una expresión de molestia.

.

- Señor Austria, ¿Me diría de quien es usted ángel? – pregunto Hungría con ojos esperanzados.

- Si, ya dínoslo señorito.

- ¡Prusia! – gritó furiosa la chica al recién llegado – ¡No escuches conversaciones ajenas!

- No es mi culpa que mis asombrosos oídos hayan escuchado tu aburrida conversación con el señorito.

- Si no quieres escucharla, entonces vete – dijo Austria levemente indignado.

- Kesesese solo dilo y me voy. Hay otras personas que también necesitan de mi _awesome_ persona.

Un molesto Austria les entregó el papel para que lo miraran y así terminara de una buena vez aquel tema.

Elizabetha miró el nombre en el papel y suspiró resignada. Prusia simplemente soltó un bostezo, ¡Qué aburrido!, pensaba que le había tocado alguien interesante como el enano rubio pero simplemente era el lituano.

- ¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo! – Prusia les dio la espalda y fue a molestar a su hermano menor.

.

Perú miraba resignado el nombre escrito en su papel. ¡Qué chafa! ¿Qué se supone que se le regala a una persona que ni siquiera has visto sonreír?

Miguel posó su vista en el noruego y suspiró, en su casa ese juego resultaba más divertido.

- ¿Por qué esa cara larga? – Le preguntó El Salvador a su costado.

- Es que me tocó el _póker face_ – dijo señalando al noruego – Tan solo mirarlo y no me da ganas de regalarle nada.

- No es tan malo, a mí me tocó la chimenea andante – dijo El Salvados refiriéndose al escocés – Al menos ya sé que regalarle. ¿Y tú que México? Quien te tocó.

- Oye wey, ¿Es que no escuchaste las reglas? Se supone que no debes de decirlo.

- ¡Pero estamos entre patas! – Respondió emocionado Perú – ¡Anda, dilo! Ni que te hubiera tocado Chile.

- ¡Te escuche weon!

- Es de cariño cholo – Perú le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda mientras reía.

- ¡A callar fleto! – Le respondió el chileno girando su vista para otro lado.

El Salvador simplemente ignoró la discusión de esos dos y se puso a hablar con Venezuela. A su lado, México suspiró aliviado. Había tenido suerte de que la conversación se desviara para otro lado, no sería tan cabrón como para aguarle la fiesta al peruano diciéndole que de hecho, él era su ángel.

.

- Osea como que tipo, ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – Hablaba Polonia mientras veía entretenido al ruso que seguía relegado en un rincón.

- Algo realmente malo le debió de pasar al señor Rusia para que se ponga así – Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Estonia.

- Quizás le tocó Bielorrusia – Soltó Letonia sin pensarlo mucho.

Al oír aquel nombre, el ambiente se volvió ligeramente gélido. Los dos países miraron horrorizados a Letonia y contuvieron el aliento. El pequeño y siempre sincero Letonia miró dubitativo, no entendía a qué se debía tal expresión en el rostro de ambos países.

- Pero… Eso no estaría tan mal – dijo el lituano por lo bajo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Te sientes bien tipo – exclamó indignado Polonia – Osea, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices Liet?, ¡Es la loca!

- Pero ella es muy hermosa y delicada y…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy tosco y para nada lindo? – Un Polonia celoso miró acusatoriamente al lituano.

- No dije eso Feliks, es que ella…

- ¡No quiero saber!, osea habla con la mano.

- Pero…

- ¡Habla con la mano! – Polonia se giró dramáticamente sobre su asiento, dándole la espalda al lituano.

Lituania simplemente suspiró ante el comportamiento tan infantil de su amigo.

o0o0o0o0o

Treinta minutos habían pasado desde la realización del sorteo y todos los países aún se encontraban en la sala de conferencias, conversando entre sí.

El ambiente, estaba impregnado de suspiros de alivio y de resignación, algunos como Prusia reían a carcajada limpia, mientras que otros se mostraban francamente disconformes con los resultados y soltaban maldiciones a diestra y a siniestra. Estos últimos no pasaron desapercibidos por el alemán que miraba la escena desde su posición.

Era comprensible que no todos estuviesen felices, después de todo era un sorteo y el factor probabilidad influía mucho en los resultados.

- ¡Hey! ¡Exijo un cambio! – Gritó alguien por lo alto. Y de inmediato, otras voces se unieron a la queja.

- ¡Hagamos un nuevo sorteo! – Gritó España, aun con un puchero en sus labios.

- ¡Sí! Otro sorteo – exclamó Dinamarca apoyando al español.

- ¡A mi tocó un papel equivocado! – Gritó América que había vuelto a olvidar el nombre de su hermano. Este último simplemente suspiró pero apoyó tímido la idea.

- ¡Cállate gordo! – le gritó Inglaterra – los papeles están bien como están.

- Pero Iggy~…

- Ve-e, pero las reglas… yo no… - Feliciano intentaba explicarse, pero nadie parecía prestarle demasiada atención.

- ¡Cálmense! aru – Gritaba China intentando mantener el orden, pero su voz era atenuada por el grito de las demás naciones.

- ¡Silencio! – La voz de Alemania se impuso sobre todas – Las reglas son las reglas. No habrá ningún cambio, ¡Aténganse a las consecuencias!

Después de un breve silencio, chiflidos se escucharon en toda la sala.

Alemania se mantuvo firme en su decisión y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas para macharse de una vez por todas.

- Ve~ ¡G_razie_ Ludwig! – El italiano corrió feliz al lado del alemán - No sabía cómo decirles que no se podía.

- No hay problema Italia, alguien tenía que poner orden.

- Ve~ Por cierto, ¿Quién te tocó? – preguntó Italia curioso.

- No lo sé, aun no eh visto mi papel.

- ¡Míralo!

Alemania dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa y sacó de su bolsillo el trozo de papel que le había tocado. Ante la atenta mirada del italiano desdobló el papel y leyó el nombre escrito.

El siempre inexpresivo rostro del alemán de deformó en una mueca horrorizada, una tonalidad pálida le cubrió de pies a cabeza. Debía de ser una broma.

- ¡Italia! – gritó de improvisto – creo que al final si es una buen idea hacer un cambio.

- ¿Ve~? Pero tu dijiste que…

- ¡Olvida lo que dije! – replicó el alemán – reúne nuevamente a todos. ¡Haremos un nuevo sorteo!

- ¡Doitsu-san! – llamó Japón a su lado – no me parece justo hacer un nuevo sorteo, después de todo usted dijo que las reglas son las reglas.

- Si, lo sé pero…

- Citando lo que usted dijo, debemos de atenernos a las consecuencias.

Ludwig suspiró y asintiendo a la afirmación de su compañero, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida. El italiano a su lado empezó a canturrear una canción muy popular pero no le prestó atención. Su mente aun estaba en su papel.

En la blanca superficie, se podía leer claramente un nombre escrito de una forma elegante y pomposa, "Francia".

Alemania suspiró resignado, al igual que la mayoría de los países.

* * *

¡Hola! :D ¡aquí vuelvo yo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia!

Pido perdón por el gran retraso que tuve u_u eh estado en exámenes finales y no me daba tiempo para nada pff … ¡pero por suerte ya terminé! ¡y puedo dedicarme plenamente a esta historia! *Feliz* … Para recompensarlos les traje un capi largo xD, aunk espero que no sea muy tedioso de leer n_n

Me gustaría aclarar una cosa, "¡Las parejas formadas en el juego no son necesariamente las parejas que utilizare con fines románticos!", esto es debido a que hice las parejas a través de un sorteo y algunas me salieron bastante bizarras jajaja.

Por cierto notarán que eh dejado a algunos personajes sin mencionar y a otros que no mencione sus parejas, eso es debido a que si los mencionaba a todos jamás acabaría! lol, pero bueno xD ya los pondré luego.

¡Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews! Eh tomado en cuenta sus peticiones, pero como no puedo complacer a todos con todo pues tome una pareja de cada review. También quería agradecer a las chicas que me ayudaron con las jergas para los países latinos… ¡Un millón de gracias! Si tengo alguna duda se los haré saber :D

¡El próximo capítulo es el primer intercambio de regalo! Si tienen alguna sugerencia de quien regala que a alguien xD ¡me gustaría saberlo!.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y ¡Gracias por leer! ... Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye bye

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Juego Del Ángel**

Capítulo 03

**Aclaraciones:**

**Parejas: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos - : o0o0o0o (Cambios de escena)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (ChicoxChico); Palabrotas dichas por aquí y por allá ; Juguetes sexuales o.o

* * *

A cualquier persona le bastaba con entrar a una tienda y mirar a su alrededor para decidirse por un regalo. Ni siquiera tiene que ser lo más bonito y caro, bastaba con una chuchería, una carta o hasta un dulce podría ser perfecto para sacarle una sonrisa al destinatario.

Pero claro que Suiza no era cualquier persona, y Liechtenstein lo sabía bien.

- Hermano…

- ¡Es una estafa! – Gritó molesto el rubio - No pienso pagar dos francos por esto.

- P-pero señor – Intentaba calmarlo el dependiente - Es lo más barato que hay en la tienda…

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Olvídelo! Nos vamos Liech.

Lily suspiró y caminó desganada hacia la puerta de salida. Esa había sido la duodécima tienda del día, y para su desgracia aún seguían como cuando salieron de casa, sin nada.

- Pagar esa cantidad por algo así, ¡Increíble!… Querer estafar a su propio país… - Refunfuñaba Suiza mientras caminaba nuevamente por las calles de Berna, en busca de un nuevo puesto al cual entrar - … Debí de traer la escopeta conmigo.

Liechtenstein suspiró. Si tan solo su hermano dejara de pelearse en cada tienda que entraba, habrían regresado a casa hace mucho tiempo.

- Hermano…

- Dime Lily – Suizas giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a la pequeña.

- Quizás yo podría elegir el regalo…

- ¡No!- Gritó Suizas de improvisto – er… es decir… no sería de buena educación.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló después de esas palabras. Lily miraba extrañada a su hermano, y Vash no podía hacer más que disculparse por lo bajo mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

- Está bien… – Lily suspiró apenada.

Suiza se maldijo internamente por reaccionar tan a la defensiva, es decir, ¡Era un maldito regalo! No era nada del otro mundo, incluso podría ser una buena idea que Lily lo comprase, se ahorraría las molestias. Pero… por alguna razón, él quería ser quien decidiese aquello.

Por un instante, el rostro sonriente de un pequeño Austria mientras recibía el presente se le vino a la cabeza. Suiza sonrió nostálgico, pero al darse cuenta de ello se dio una bofetada mental y frunció el ceño, ¿¡En que rayos estaba pensando!? ¡Por supuesto que no era por eso! El único motivo por el que no se decidía aún, era porque todo era tan escandalosamente caro. Pero lo había decidido, a la siguiente tienda que entrasen sería la última.

- Hermano… ¿Qué te parece si entramos ahí? – Lily señaló una tienda en la acera de enfrente.

Vash miró el letrero exterior. Y sonrió aliviado al leer la frase "Tienda de segundo uso". Asintió y ambos entraron a la tienda.

…

La campanilla en la parte superior de la puerta alertó de su llegada. El ambiente, comparada con el brillante sol del exterior, era lúgubre. Cosas antiguas y apolilladas se amontonaban por doquier. Un leve olor a antiguo inundó sus fosas nasales.

- Bienvenidos – Les dijo el dependiente, un viejecillo con unos enormes lentes como tapas de botella – ¿Qué desean?

- ¿Qué es lo más barato que tienes? – preguntó Suiza.

- Todo lo que ves está a menos de la mitad de su valor, puedes escoger algo y discutiremos el precio – Dicho esto, el viejo dejó de mirar al muchacho rubio y volvió su vista al periódico.

Vash asintió, y se dispuso a recorrer la tienda. Por donde veía, cosas viejas y que cualquiera hubiese tirado se amontonaban por pilas. Era deprimente, pero estaban a un precio módico, y es lo que importaba.

El suizo iba mirando distraídamente a los lados mientras caminaba, pasó algunos pasillos hasta que un artículo en especial le llamó la atención. A simple vista parecía una pequeña y vieja caja de madera, pero unos grabados sobre la tapa y un broche le dieron a entender que eso abría. La cogió y con cuidado de no romper nada la abrió. Una melodía que él conocía muy bien salió de la caja y entró por sus oídos.

Una incómoda sensación nostalgia le asaltó de repente, lo recordaba… como si fuese ayer…

_La compuse para ti…_

_N-no deberías de perder el tiempo en eso, ¡Tienes que volverte más fuerte!…. Pero… gracias._

_Si…_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Un momento, ¡¿Por qué diablos había recordado aquello?! Eso no significaba nada, había pasado hace ya tantos siglos, casi lo había olvidado… ¿Por qué ahora?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Gritaba Vash golpeando insistentemente su cabeza en contra del muro.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué sucede? – Lily corrió a evitar que su hermano se hiciese más daño.

En respuesta, el suizo desvió la mirada, pero aun con un atisbo de carmín en sus mejillas.

- N-no es nada… no te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si

- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en tus manos? - Preguntó curiosa la pequeña.

- Creo que… encontré el regalo.

Lily miró confusa, pero luego sonrió aliviada.

Su sonrisa no solo se debía a que no tendrían que visitar más tiendas ese día, algo en el rostro de su hermano le hizo sentir que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

- ¡Hey viejo! ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

- 2 Francos.

- ¡Es una estafa!

¿O quizás no?

o0o0o0o

Cuando los países abrieron la puerta, una sonrisa involuntaria se instaló en sus rostros. Era inevitable, ver a la comúnmente pulcra y formal habitación convertida en un "Taller de santa" no era algo que se viera todos los días, pero sin duda era algo que se recordaría por mucho tiempo.

Todos entraron en cierta forma "felices" a la reunión, excepto una persona. Alemania hacia bilis mientras veía en lo que se había convertido la sala de reuniones.

Por donde se mirase, múltiples adornos navideños colgaban por doquier; las sillas habían sido remplazadas por unos curiosos y acolchonados cojines con forma del rostro de santa; la normalmente pulcra mesa estaba adornada con manteles llenos de renos y trineos coloridos como mosaico; al fondo, un enorme árbol de navidad se levantaba imponente; y para completar el cuadro, una mesa, apoyada en una de las esquinas, rebosaba de un sinfín de pequeños regalos envueltos en papeles coloridos y no tan coloridos.

- ¿¡Quién es el responsable!? – Gritó el alemán mientras unas venas se levantaban en su frente.

Nadie contestaba nada, todos se miraban entre sí, también curioso de quien había sido el autor de la pequeña bromilla.

- ¡Felices fiestas! – Gritó de improvisto Finlandia, que salía por detrás del enorme árbol, disfrazado de santa.

Seguido de él, un Suecia vestido de elfo y un Sealand vestido de reno salieron reticentes de su escondite.

Todos los países se quedaron en estado de shock, ver a Finlandia vestido de santa era algo bastante común, incluso ver a Sealand de reno podría resultar "lindo", pero Suecia en cierta forma lucia más terrorífico que sin el disfraz. A Alemania se le murió el reclamo en su garganta.

Una risa escandalosa se escuchó en la habitación. Dinamarca con lágrimas en los ojos reía a más no poder, intercalando entre señalar a Suecia y agarrar su vientre, que de hecho comenzaba a dolerle.

- Pensé que ya lo había visto todo, hahahaha…

- Cállate Anko – Noruega le dio un golpe al danés en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire.

- Pero Noru~

_- Mon petite Finlande_ tiene bien sujeto a su "marido" – Dijo por lo bajo Francia.

Prusia y España rieron disimuladamente ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Bien, todos a sus respectivos lugares – dijo Alemania, interrumpiendo el incómodo momento – La reunión comenzará en 5 minutos.

- Ve~ lindos disfraces – Italia se acercó a la "familia" y les estrechó las manos.

- ¡Gracias Ita-chan! – Agradeció el finlandés.

- Hm' – Suecia asintió a su lado.

- No creí que lo del disfrazarte de reno era de verdad – Reía República Turca del Norte de Chipre observando a la molesta micro nación de enfrente.

- ¡No te rías! Mamá me obligó a ponerme a esto – Sealand infló los mofletes y miró molesto hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ustedes! – gritó Alemania desde el estrado – regresen a sus sitios.

- Ve~, ve~ ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! – Gritó feliz Italia mientras agitaba su mano – ¿Podemos empezar con el intercambio primero?

- No Italia, hay punto importantes que tratar antes.

- Ve…

Alemania miró la expresión triste en el rostro del Italia y carraspeó incomodo. Oh no, ¡Ahí iba de nuevo!, esa mirada acuosa que por algún extraña razón siempre le hacía ceder. Intentó ignorar al italiano pero sus suaves "ve~" con un dejo de tristeza los distraían. Sus barreras iban cayendo, pero no cedería, ¡Claro que no!

- De acuerdo

- ¡Ve~! ¡G_razie_ Lud! – Italia abrazó a su compañero y fue a dar la noticia a las demás naciones.

Alemania solo atinó a suspirar.

o0o0o0o

- Finlandia pasará a entregar los presentes que fueron previamente escogidos por ustedes – Hablaba el alemán desde el estrado – Está demás decirles que las personas que no hayan dejado el presente a tiempo, tendrá que atenerse a las…

Y Alemania continuó hablando, pero nadie le prestó demasiada atención. Todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos en el "santa" que había comenzado a entregar los regalos.

- Aquí tienes Prusia – Finlandia le entregó un paquete envuelto de forma estrafalaria al pruso.

- Kesesesese – Gilbert apenas tuvo el presente en su poder desgarró la envoltura y miró el contenido, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro - Este es el mejor regalo que le pudieron dar a ore-sama… Mi ángel sin duda es _awsome_.

- ¿Qué te regalaron Prusia? – preguntó el español a su lado.

- Míralo por ti mismo – el pruso pasó la caja al español.

Antonio miró curioso y rió mientras le devolvía la caja, sin duda el ángel en cuestión debía de conocer mucho a Prusia.

Gilbert también rió y volvió a mirar orgulloso dentro de la caja, su imagen reflejada en el espejo le devolvió la mirada. El mejor regalo, ¡Sin duda no podía ser más que él mismo!

…

Dinamarca, aunque aún adolorido, recibió gustoso el presente que le ofrecía Finlandia. Era un pequeño paquete color azul turquesa, con un moño celeste en la parte superior.

El paquete en cuestión era extrañamente ligero, pero Mathias le restó importancia. Ante la atenta mirada del noruego desató las cintas y lo abrió.

- ¡Qué malo que es mi ángel! – Exclamó Den mientras sostenía en sus manos el "presente" abierto, ¿O debería de decir caja? Porque no contenía nada adentro.

Dinamarca lloriqueó afligido, pero lo cierto era que si había algo en la caja, o por lo menos lo hubo. Un hada sentada en el hombro el danés le consolaba, aunque este no podía verla.

- Idiota – Noruega miró molesto al danés y se hizo una nota mental. Para la próxima vez, le regalaría algo que pudiese ver.

- Este es para ti Noruega – Fin se acercó con el presente y presintiendo que nada bueno saldría de ello, se apartó lo más pronto posible.

Un aura verdosa oscura envolvió al noruego mientras miraba fijamente su "regalo". Una enorme polera blanca con un estampado de letras que decía "Sonríe" y un arcoíris multicolor por detrás de esta.

Adherida a la tela, una pequeña nota rezaba en letras rojas: "¡Ya sabes, sonríe :D!".

El aura verdosa se volvió casi negra.

…

Suecia, que aún estaba disfrazado de elfo, miró su regalo, si es que aún podía llamarse como tal. Una leve expresión de molestia cruzó por su rostro.

Desprendió el rosón y se quedó con su presente, una piedra.

- ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el tomate! – Gritó Sealand a su lado, con una cesta de tomates en sus manos.

- Es s'lud'ble

- ¡No lo quiero! – Sealanda botó la cesta a un lado y se fijó en el "regalo" de su padre – ¿Puedo quedármela?

El sueco asintió.

…

Lituania miró horrorizado el regalo de Polonia, ¿Qué rayos? ¡Eso debía de ser una broma!, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le regalaba aquello a un hombre? Está bien que su amigo no fuese exactamente "masculino", pero eso sin duda dañaría la poca masculinidad que le quedaba.

El pobre lituano debió su vista hacia el polaco, esperando que en cualquier momento comenzara con su berrinche. Pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca, no fueron exactamente de molestia.

- ¡Es perfecto! – Polonia abrazó emocionado su presente – ¿No te parece que me quedaría totalmente lindo Liet?

- ¿N-no estás molesto? – Lituania le miró dubitativo.

- Como voy a molestarme por algo así, osea ¡Es totalmente lindo! - Polonia se colocó el vestido rosa sobre su ropa, y comprobó con alegría que era de talla.

Mientras que Polonia posaba alegre para un lituano completamente avergonzado, un poco alejado de la escena, la pequeña Liechtenstein veía con agrado que su regalo le había gustado a la "polaca". Un vestido era algo perfecto para "ella".

…

- Waaa… ¡Es hermoso Kiku!

- Gracias Italia-kun – Japón sonrió agradecido mientras sostenía el regalo en sus manos.

- ¡Agítalo! ¡Agítalo!

Kiku asintió y lo agitó levemente. Dentro de la bola de cristal, la ciudad de Londres nevó. Ambos países miraron encantados, en especial Kiku. Siempre le habían gustado esos pequeños mundos en miniatura, era un hermoso regalo.

- Ve~, me gustaría una así pero de Venecia. – Italia miraba emocionado la ciudad en miniatura.

- Tiene razón, a mí también me gustaría uno de mi país. ¿Y a usted que le regalaron Italia-kun?

- ¡Mira! ¡Una camisa rosada! – Mostró alegre el italiano.

- S-se ve muy… bien.

- ¡¿Verdad?! – Sonrió emocionado el italiano – ¡Mira _fratello_! ¿Te gusta mi regalo?

El aludido echó un vistazo a la prenda antes de volver su atención al enorme pote de helado en frente suyo.

- No está mal – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- Ve~, _¡Grazie!_ – dijo feliz el italiano – ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene España-nichan!

Y efectivamente, el español corría alegre hacia los hermanos con lo que parecía ser una caja en sus manos.

- ¡Romano~! ¡Mira mi regalo!

- ¿Es más helado?

- No

- ¡Entonces no me interesa! – El italiano sureño dejó de mirar al recién llegado y volvió a su tarea de comer lo último que le quedaba de su helado.

- Ve~, ¿Qué es España-nichan?

- Es una torta – mencionó feliz el español – ¿Verdad que se ve deliciosa?

- ¡Sí!, ¿Puedo probarla?

- ¡Qué la pruebe primero el bastardo! – exclamó Romano – quizás sea veneno.

- ¡Qué malo eres Romano! – dijo el español afligido – pero tienes razón, la probaré primero.

España cogió la cucharita de plástico que venía pegada a la caja y cogiendo un poco del postre se lo llevó a su boca. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, pero no era uno exactamente agradable. El irremediable impulso de botar todo lo que tenía en la boca le asaltó de repente, pero ante la atenta mirada de los italianos se contuvo y lo tragó con dificultad. ¡Estaba horrible! ¿Qué rayos le habían puesto? ¡¿Sal?!

- E-esta d-deliciosa – Una pequeña lágrima se formó en el ojo derecho del español.

- Ve~, ¿Ahora puedo probarla?

- ¡No!.. E-es decir, no tengo una cuchara extra para invitarte, la guardaré para después.

Dicho eso, el país corrió lo más pronto posible al baño, dejando a ambos hermanos extrañados.

…

A unas mesas de distancia, Turquía reía a más no poder. Ver la cara que puso el español fue épico, tendría que pensar en algo mejor para la próxima vez.

- Turquía-san – llamó el finlandés – aquí tienes tu presente.

Sadiq asintió y cogiendo la pequeña caja en sus manos, rasgó el papel y sacó la botella de miel de su envoltura; sonrió satisfecho. Él no creía en lo que llamaba karma, y allí iba otro ejemplo de su inexistencia.

…

- ¡¿Que mier-?! - Fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la sala.

Argentina soltó asustado la cosa entre sus manos. Dicha "cosa" rodó por el suelo hasta posarse a los pies de Venezuela que gritó indignada a penas reconoció el objeto en cuestión.

- ¡Tú, maldito pervertido! – La venezolana, lejos asustarse, persiguió por toda la sala al confundido país; dispuesta a meterle aquella cosa por donde mejor le cabía.

- ¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa! – gritó Argentina esquivando la "cosa" que le lanzó la venezolana.

- ¡No corras canalla!

Mientras esos dos continuaban con su carrera, la "cosa" voló unos metros hasta posarse a los pies de alguien. La pequeña Lily cogió la "cosa" en cuestión y la miró dubitativa.

Cuando Suiza se percató de la "cosa" en las manos de su hermana, dio un grito al cielo y sacó su arma dispuesto a arrancarle los ojos a quien sea que se haya atrevido a perturbar la inocencia de su querida hermana.

- ¡¿Quién fue?! – Vash dio un disparo al aire asustando a todos los presente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Gritó Alemania alterado.

- ¿Quién es el responsable? – Suiza agarró "la cosa" de las manos de su hermana y la mostró a todos.

Alemania se quedó sin palabras.

- Kesesese – Prusia rió escandaloso – La pequeña Lily está creciendo.

En respuesta recibió un disparo del enojado Suiza.

- Vulgar – dijo por lo bajo Austria.

- ¡Dios mío! – Bélgica se sonrojó notablemente, al igual que todas las mujeres y algunos varones.

- ¡Es del pervertido! – Grito furiosa la venezolana trayendo a rastras al maltrecho argentino.

- Hahahahaha – Se carcajeó el estadounidense.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó inocente Sealand.

- ¡No es nada! – Gritó alarmado Tino, tapándole los ojos al pequeño - ¡No mires!

- Pero quiero saber…

- Ejem – Carraspeó el alemán - Los objetos personales no deben de ser traídos a las reuniones – Alemania con visible reticencia cogió la "cosa" en cuestión y la devolvió a las manos del argentino.

- Pero ya les dije que yo no…

Alemania miró reprobatorio al país y le ordenó regresar a su sitio. Argentina indignado caminó rumbo al basurero.

- Ya se veía venir ese lado tuyo compadre – México aprovechó la situación para picarle un poco al argentino.

- ¡Cállate!

EL argentino lloriqueó y botó "la cosa" a la basura. Un escalofrió le vino por la espalda al imaginar lo que le tendrá preparado su ángel para la próxima vez. Definitivamente quemaría el siguiente regalo antes de abrirlo.

Argentina regresó a la reunión, pero poco tiempo después, otro país se acercó sigilosamente al basurero y cogió de vuelta el presente.

- ¡Qué insensible! – Lloró dramáticamente Francia – ¡Pero si lo escogí con todo mi _amour_!

Francis limpió el consolador morado y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Si nadie más apreciaba lo magnífico de sus regalos, él los aprovecharía.

Planeaba darle un mejor uso esa noche.

…

Nuevamente en la sala, las cosas volvían a su relativa calma. Aunque algunos países aun miraban de forma reprobatoria al argentino, se veía que poco a poco el tema iba quedando en el olvido.

- Aquí tienes Austria – Finlandia le entregó el presente a dicho país y se marchó a repartir los siguientes regalos.

- ¿Qué le dieron señor Austria? – Hungría preguntó a su lado.

- Parece ser una caja – Roderich desgarró la envoltura y cogiendo el objeto en sus manos, apretó el broche, y con un pequeño 'click' la caja se abrió.

Una hermosa melodía se propagó en el ambiente, los suaves acordes llegaron a los oídos de todos, que encantados, voltearon buscando el origen de dicha canción.

Roderich escuchaba estupefacto la melodía, la reconocía, después de todo la compuso él, pero fue hace ya tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo era posible?

Austria buscó precipitadamente a una persona entre todos los rostros y la encontró. Suiza desvió la mirada e hizo el ademán de hablar con su hermana. No quería verle.

…

Francia, aun indignado por el rechazo de su presente, decidió olvidarse momentáneamente el tema y concentrarse en esperar al "santa" que le traería su regalo. Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro. Quién sabe, quizás podría agradecer apropiadamente al finlandés.

Mientras cavilaba, una imponente presencia se posó detrás. Una sensación de peligro recorrió la espina dorsal del francés.

- Aqu' t'en's.

Francia lanzó un pequeño gritito cuando escuchó la voz del terrorífico duendo a sus espaldas.

Suecia le dirigió una mirada de "Yo sé lo que estabas planeando y no me gusta", antes de tirarle el regalo y volver a su sitio.

_- Oh mon dieu_, casi muero del susto.

- Te lo mereces rana – Arthur se burló de él a su lado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo querer demostrar _amour_? – Francia soltó nuevamente indignado, pero se hizo una nota de mental de "no coquetear con Finlandia".

Dejando el tema a un lado, miró el regalo en sus manos y se decidió a abrirlo.

Inglaterra se aseguró de alejarse uno sitios cuando vio las esposas felpudas en las manos de Francia y la mirada poco sana que de hecho le estaba dirigiendo.

_- Oh Angleterre~_

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!

_- Mon amour_ no seas tímido – el francés se acercó sigilosamente al crispado ingles – será divertido.

- No me jodas, ¡Aléjat-!

Ambos se callaron al sentir una bala entre los dos.

- ¡No quiero ver algo tan inmoral! – gritó Vash recargando su rifle.

Ambos países asintieron temerosos y volvieron obedientemente a sus sitios.

…

- ¿Te encuentras bien Elizabetha? – preguntó Roderich, preocupado por el repentino enrojecimiento de su compañera.

- ¡S-sí claro! – La húngara se levantó rápidamente de su asiento – Si me disculpa, tengo que ir al servicio.

Austria asintió y vio correr a la húngara hacia la salida de la sala de reuniones.

Hungría entró al baño de mujeres y se encerró con pestillo en uno de los cubículos. Cuando se sintió segura, sacó el regalo de entre sus ropas.

Miró extasiada el libro entre sus manos. Este, tenía un montón de caracteres japoneses por título y un poco más abajo la advertencia R-18 en rojo.

- Gracias dios… - fue un único que dijo antes de sumergirse en la lectura del doujinshi en sus manos.

En la portada, dos chicos que curiosamente se parecían a dos de los países se besaban de forma apasionada.

…

Cuando Alemania recibió su obsequio pensó que era una broma, es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio regala una papa a otra persona?, un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho. Cogió su "presente" y descubrió una nota pegada a ella.

La frase, escrita de forma irregular y despreocupada, dictaba "para el macho patatas".

Ludwig dio un largo suspiro. Quizás tenía una ligera sospecha de quien era el culpable.

…

- ¡_Come on_ Matty! ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! – Gritaba el americano entusiasmado.

- D-de acuerdo.

El canadiense dejó su oso a un lado y se dispuso a rasgar el envoltorio de superhéroes que tenía como mosaico. Al abrirlo, descubrió extrañado, una curiosa bolsa con un montón de mini-hamburguesas en su interior.

- ¿Verdad que es un regalo impresionante? – exclamó Alfred.

- Si… - Dijo el canadiense levemente decepcionado.

- Solo a un _hero_ se le pudo ocurrir tan fantástica idea, hahahaha… – Alfred reía escandaloso, pero al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de meter la pata agregó – C-claro que no es que yo sea quien sea, ¡Pero sin duda es un alguien impresionante!

Canadá suspiró resignado y haciéndose el desentendido ofreció uno de sus dulces a su oso que miraba con hambre la bolsa. Este se metió el dulce en su hocico pero de inmediato lo botó asqueado.

- Sabe horrible – fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de meter su garra en el jarro de dulce de maple en sus piernas.

…

- Bien, creo que ya tienen sus obsequios en sus manos – Anunció Alemania desde el estrado.

La mayoría de los países asintieron.

- A quien no le haya llegado el presente deberá reportármelo de inmediato para aplicar el castigo correspondiente.

Todos los países volvieron a asentir.

- Terminado con este tema, empecemos con la reunión – Alemania proyectó sus diapositivas y comenzó con su discurso – El tema a tratar será la crisis en…

De pronto, una mano se levantó entre todas. Alemania miró furioso al dueño de la mano pero decidió ignorarlo.

- Como iba diciendo, el tema a tratar será la crisis en el m-.

- Ve~, ¡Yo, yo! – Italia agitaba insistentemente su mano.

- ¡Italia! Te eh dicho que las preguntas se harán al final de la reunión.

- Ve~ pero Lud, tengo que ir al baño.

Alemania se pasó una mano por sus cabellos para tranquilizarse y respiró profundamente.

- De acuerdo, anda.

_- ¡Grazie!_ – EL italiano se levantó de su sitio y salió de la sala.

- ¿Alguien más tiene que ir? – Preguntó.

Nadie levantó la mano.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, la crisis que se enfrenta en los países de…

La sala se hundió en el estupor de siempre. La barítona voz de rubio adquirió protagonismo, todos los países escucharon atentamente lo que tenía que decir el alemán.

…

Así pasaron 20 largos e interminables minutos.

Terminado el discurso de Alemania, varios países realizaban sus preguntas concernientes a los puntos que quedaron inconclusos en la charla. Todo se daba en forma ordenada, hasta que la puerta se abrió de improvisto, interrumpiendo el debate. Un asustado Italia entró corriendo a la sala.

- ¡Doitsu! ¡Doistu! – chilló el italiano mientras se colgaba del brazo del alemán.

- ¿Qué sucede Italia? – preguntó Ludwig preocupado.

- U-un mue-ert-o.

- ¿Qué? Habla más alto Italia, no puedo escuchart-…

- ¡Hay un muerto en el baño! – gritó lívido el italiano refugiándose en el pecho del rubio.

La agitación se hizo en la sala, los países se levantaron alarmados de sus sitios.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde? ¡Italia donde los viste! – gritó el alemán.

- En el baño de mujeres – lloriqueó el italiano.

- ¿Falta algún país en la reunión? – Vociferó el alemán al resto de los países.

Entre la multitud un rostro en especial se puso lívido. Austria abrió los ojos como platos.

- Elizabetha no ah…

Prusia, que se encontraba a su lado, miró estupefacto a Austria y le agarró de ambos hombros.

- ¿Qué dices, señorito?

- Elizabetha se fue hace una hora al baño y no regresado – dijo Austria por lo bajo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Prusia dejó al hombre y fue corriendo a donde su hermano – ¡Lud! Hungría no esta en la sala.

El alemán alarmado salió de la sala, y seguido por todos los países, corrieron al sitio en cuestión. Cuando llegaron, vieron impactados el charco de sangre que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño de mujeres.

Ludwig, armándose de valor, ingresó al lugar y miró horrorizado a la húngara tirada en el piso del baño.

- ¡Pidan ayuda! – Gritó el alemán mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la chica y comprobaba los signos vitales.

- V-ve, ve… – Italia lloraba en el hombro de su _fratello._

- Hungría… - El pruso miró lívido la escena, y se quedó petrificado.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, el alemán buscaba desesperado algún signo vital en la húngara. Puso sus dedos en el borde anterior del esternocleidomastoideo y esperó, una palpitación por debajo de la piel le hizo suspirar aliviado.

- Tiene pulso.

De inmediato, un doctor ingresó a la escena y asistiendo a la muchacha reafirmó los signos vitales de la paciente.

- ¡Traigan una camilla! – les gritó a los países.

Dos hombres trajeron la camilla, y con ayuda de algunos países subieron a la húngara a esta y se la llevaron rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió doctor? – preguntó grave el alemán.

- Se desmayó debido a una gran pérdida de sangre. Debemos de darle dos unidades de sangre, si me permite… – El doctor corrió tras la paciente.

Los países, poco a poco se recuperaron de su turbación y volvieron a la sala de reuniones.

Alemania miró preocupado el semblante aun lívido de su hermano, y se acercó a él.

- ¿Estás bien?, será mejor que regreses a casa _bruder_.

El albino asintió y se alejó de la escena.

Alemania suspiró y se decidió a regresar también a la sala, probablemente sería mejor suspender la reunión por ahora.

Mientras caminaba, sintió algo debajo de la suela de su zapato. Cogió el pequeño libro tirado en el suelo y lo miró curioso. Cuando reconoció a las personas de la portada sus mejillas ardieron.

- Pero que…

Una idea de lo que había probablemente había pasado se le vino a la cabeza. No sabía mucho de ese tema, lo mejor sería preguntarle a Kiku.

Cogió el libró bajo su brazo y salió del baño.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Que les puedo decir, ¡mil disculpas por la tardanza! (si otra vez)… con los preparativos para las festividades y toda la vaina, se me fue volando el tiempo y ya no me pudo escribir nada u_u pfff … también pido disculpas por no contestar sus review, prácticamente fue la misma historia jejeje.

Notarán que este capi es aún más largo que el anterior, lamento eso –w- entre las descripciones y las cosas que se me venían a la mente se me fue un poco la mano xDD jejeje, ¡Espero que no les haya resultado muy tedioso!.

Y con respecto a la pequeña historia del comienzo, ps se me hacía que iba a ser un poco aburrido si me iba de reunión en reunión así que decidí incorporar una pequeña historia de una pareja, o personaje en los capítulos venideros… en este caso lo hice por sorteo y me salió Suiza jejeje xP, ¡acepto sugerencias para el personaje estelar en el siguiente cap!

…

TwT … Waaaa que puedo hacer :'( se suponía que este fic terminaba antes de año nuevo y ya estamos 27 y ni siquiera voy por la mitad, u_u q deprimente… el próximo capi era supuestamente "Navidad" pero en vista de que ya paso no sé si realmente pueda continuar con este fic, o quizás pueda postergarlo para el año que viene… no sé, creo que es lo mejor.

Aún así, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen sentir muy muy feliz , ¡prometo responder a todos! O por lo menos a los que pueda xD.

¡Se cuidan todos! Y ya nos veremos, si no es en este fic, quizás en otro … ¡bye bye!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
